


Girl Talk

by Keenir



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd Lt. James has to keep an eye on Ginn, so what do they talk about?  Much ado, it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> James' POV  
> .  
> lj link: [](http:)Girl Talk.  
> coda to episode 2.02.  
> spoilers for: 2.02

Colonel Young has assigned me to keep a watch over the Lucian Alliance scientist who calls herself Ginn. The one who was very forthcoming to Wray, even with an audience of one.

And based on what Ronald told me, I don't think Ginn was talking about conditions on _Destiny_ , when she said there wasn't enough food. Question is, did Wray figure it out too?

I come in the room and let Harrod know she's relieved. I sit down, both eyes on Ginn, once Harrod's gone.

"Do _you_ talk?" Ginn asks me.

"I can," I say. Colonel Young never said we couldn't talk to those Lucians still on _Destiny_.

"Yeah," Ginn says, then mutters, "ō os ãdõ, æ."

"What was that?" I ask.

"O os ado, ae," she repeats, the vowels sounding plainer than they had before. "Ado is this, what we're doing right now."

"Sitting?"

Ginn looks at me, and her expression is very much asking 'is this my future?' Then again, I'm no Cal Lightman, so maybe I'm wrong. "ãdõ is..." and she frowns. "You and I, Colonels Young and Telford, Chloe and Doctor Park."

"Girl talk and boy talk," I guess. Maybe my job will be easier than I thought.

She nods. "Yes."

Okay then. "Strictly confidential ado, then," I say. "You feeling safe with the other Lucians?" Once I've said it, it occurs to me that maybe ado isn't something that can be confidential...like talking about cowardly machismo. We'll see.

"They're safer for me." Okay, we deserved that one. "We're recovering."

"Recovering?" I ask.

"Yes," Ginn says.

"Not following you."

"Still confidential ãdõ?"

I nod.

"We were dealt with as though our guilt was equal. That's why the fight broke out - Colonel Young was unifying us."

The Colonel's definately not going to like hearing that, not by a long shot.

 _And it's like my ancestors would've said, I against my brother, my brother and I against our cousin, and so on up to and including kicking English butt._ I say as much, and Ginn's face lights up. What I didn't say was how _Destiny_ is a great example of it - the military and civilians were at each others' throats, up until the Lucian Alliance arrived.

"That's a very lucian thing to say," Ginn says.

And it gives me the feeling that _lucian_ is a blanket term.

"Thank you for the ado, Lieutenant James," Ginn says, pronouncing it like I do.

I get the feeling I wouldn't get anything more out of her, even if I pushed the point. So I stay quiet until my shift is over, and I'm relieved.


End file.
